SkinnyDipping Destiny
by 40Mangax7
Summary: One-shot! Rimahiko all the way! Rima is at summer camp and isn't having such a great time. Can a dare turn it around? Rated T just in case.


Skinny-dipping Destiny

A/N: Yola, everyone! This is my first one-shot, so take it easy please. Please read and review! I hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, but if I did it would still be airing and Amu and Ikuto would most likely be together by now!

Rima's POV

I shuddered at the thought," Come on Rima, I dared you to go skinny-dipping in the lake and you have to do it.

My face twisted up, Utau that URG! I looked at the door unsure. I bowed my head. "I understand." I marched towards the door.

While I was traveling to the lake, I reminded the girls to keep all counselors away from the lake or they had to skinny-dip with me the next day. I snickered at the thought.

I was all happily content when we until finally reached the lake. I told the others to look away as I undressed. They all giggled, especially Utau and Yaya. My best friend, Amu, I could tell by her stance, was very nervous and maybe even be a little embarrassed. I am the least popular and dorkiest girl in the camp.

I sighed, put on my game face, and dived. I heard a roar of cheers, then utter silence. Many feet shuffled and then the sound became distant. I became curious and rose to the surface. All the girls were gone. I heard splashing water behind me, I turned around.

A person with long violet hair was swimming towards me vigorously. I screamed, remembering I can't swim. The person was three or so feet away from me and was reaching their arms towards me.

"Give me your arms!" An oddly deep voice called out.

I disobeyed because if I stopped my arms from moving, I would sink and drown.

I felt arms grab me in the wrong place," Those are not my arms!" I knew I was blushing.

The voice asked me," Why are you out here?" The blush grew considerably.

"All the girls in my cabin unit dared me to go skinny-dipping." The girl, obviously, stopped splashing to help me.

I heard a deep toned scream," You're naked?" I nodded.

"Well then give me your hand." The girl pulled me to safety on the bank. Their back was turned towards me.

I then realized something, they had no shirt on. My eyes bugged out. "Did they dare you to, to?" At that moment they turned around, but their hands were covering her eyes.

My eyes about fell out," You have no chest! Holy shit, are you a guy?" I covered myself up.

The 'girl' nodded. I almost screamed, but instead a warm hand covered my mouth.

"Shhh! I'll go get your clothes, but your still in trouble." He laughed.

"What's your name and what makes you think you can tell me I'm in trouble?" I was confused and pissed, not a good combination.

"I'm Nagihiko, the camp counselor of the boys' unit." I covered my mouth and gasped. Counselor Nagihiko was supposed to be the strongest, smartest, sweetest, and hottest guy ever! I mentally squealed and then mentally slapped myself for everything and anything.

Nagihiko handed me my clothes, after I finished getting dressed I tapped on his shoulder and smiled at him. When Nagihiko saw me his eyes got HUGE, but then he smile.

Nagihiko stuck out a hand," Hi, you can call me Nagi." I almost fainted. I tried to say something, but all that came out were quiet stutters.

"Well go off to your cabin, I'll do something about those girls in your cabin." I thanked him then remembered Amu.

"Actually, I have an only friend named Amu who had nothing to do with it, Hinamori Amu." Nagi… oh gosh that sounds so good to think, Nagi agreed to not include her.

Then his face got serious," A girl like you only has one friend?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"A girl like me?" Nagi stiffened.

"You look so bright and seem so fun to be around. How about I meet you here at the lake after water aerobics?" I smiled.

He said goodbye and I did too, painfully. My day brightened up. I can call him Nagi and I'm gonna meet him later! I'm so telling everyone in my cabin about this. I snickered and shot a glare towards the cabin.

The second I made it in there, I laughed. They all looked like they were victorious. I smirked a most evil one.

"Thanks Utau and everyone else for such an amazing night!" They all said "you're welcome" and giggled rudely to themselves. I turned to Utau.

"A special thank you to Utau who was the main contribution to why you guys will super regret doing that to me." They just rolled their eyes.

I smirked wider and wider to where they were almost backing away from me," Because of Utau's little dare, I met Counselor Nagihiko. Who by the way told me to call him Nagi and I currently have plans to meet with tomorrow at the lake." The room filled with gasps. Utau especially looked green with envy. And the feeling of puking.

Everyone ran at me asking for details. I declined," I'm only going to tell my friend, Amu." I was about to take Amu into a corner to dish out all the details when I decided to make them feel worse," And I saw him with his shirt off." I swear a few dozens of girls fainted. I bid them ado and told Amu everything.

At times Amu giggled and blushed and gasped. I looked towards the other girls. A of girls bunch were crying. I got a text on my cell,

From: Nagi

Tomorrow we should have a lunch right next to the lake. And you can tell the others it's a date…. Because it is.

I shrieked from joy and excitement.

"Guess what guys? I've got a date." I taunted.

Amu pitched in," With whom?" She said sarcastically.

Amu and I screamed," NAGIHIKO!" Utau and Yaya's face were priceless.

This was going to be a great Summer.


End file.
